rrratherfandomcom-20200213-history
Server Issue Fix
In this simple tutorial I will explain to you how to get pass the server issues that have been plaguing the rrrather website for quite some time. This method took quite a bit of time to discover but the end result should turn out to be very beneficial to the question community. We're going to accomplish mainly through the use of .5x click button presses. I'm well aware that ever since Ive brought this idea up, there's been several users commenting to me what exactly a half click button press is, despite me making it more than clear in my previous questions. I even had a comment from a specific user flat out saying "A click press is a click press, you can't say it's only half". Well for your information Twerkin "Moe" Dolphin, a click press is actually broken up into three parts. The act of pressing the button, holding it, and release. The part thats mainly beneficial to us it the pressing portion of this, while holding it the click button allows us to do other functions such as scrolling, floating the cursor and highlighting, and releasing the button which serves no real purpose. However, by pressing and holding the button before we enter the site, we can maintain the momentum of the click, therefor only making it a half a click rather than a full one. This allows us to store the function of the click preemptively before entering the site. This is especially useful to the rrrather speedrun community and you can see it in use in a few of my other videos. Now that you know this, we're about ready to go into the actual method behind getting pass the server bust. but first, we need to talk about parallel universes. Normally, a mouse cursor is only intended to stay within the borders of a page. Going beyond this seemingly unpassable border lands us in a noticeably black white screen. Despite nothing being visible on the screen, it still maintains the exact same functions as the original page, thus making it parallel universe of sorts in comparison with the original page. However, clicking or viewing this screen often results in our browsers crashing. We can still take at advantage and interact with this screen to a slight degree. In order to do this, we need to lock the camera view to the visible page in order to prevent the screen from crashing. This makes moving around in the parallel universe a bit harder but we'll manage. A bit more setup is required before we go any further. As you progress through the site, you'll find several wild comments littered throughout the site. For this to work, we need to lead a comment near the middle most area of the screen. to do this, its important to know that there are four comment slots to a specific question. three of these comment slots are visible, with the third comment being sent to the fourth invisible slot whenever a new comment is made. This slot still has active attributes despite it not being fully visible. By frequently refreshing and returning to a page in a short amount of time, we can glitch the fourth comment into the visible screen. Unfortunately we can only keep three comments on a question at a given time, so sorry to say you can't have a massive comment jamboree any time soon. Which brings us back to that page border we were talking about. But how do we get past this border you ask? the page border itself is actually just a rectangle that pushes the cursor in the opposite direction. The top left corner has some interesting properties however. going straight towards the vertex of where the lines meet, you'll find that one edge is pushing you downwards, while the left edge will try to push you slightly upwards to the right. But by pressing up against specific corners of the page, we can trick the page into contentiously moving the cursor in one spot, thus building momentum we cant get anywhere else. Doing this continuously, we need to build speed for 12 hours until we can make use a specific glitch. After our time is up, slowly move the cursor in the right direction. This will cause the cursor to release all of the momentum and speed its built up. The cursor goes so fast that the screen is unable to catch up with it, making it go past the page boarder. This puts us in to an area that we'll call a Rrrather Parallel Universe or RPS for short. You can actually repeat this process through multiple RPS pages until we reach our intended page location. You have to be very specific with this though, as misaligning our page jumps can land us into a sort of limbo of glitched pages if we don't venture carefully through this. Our cursor will also abruptly stop if it hits certain areas of the map. Through extensive research, Ive found a specific path of RPS pages we can take to reach the new and working question page. Once we've reached the final spot on the path I listed, your cursor should be somewhere near the middle of the screen. If you've done everything right to this point, there should be a commenter near one of the questions. make sure the mouse lands exactly on this comment and then finally release the click you've built up until now to leave a like. This will cause the mouse to fully register within the new domain with the date from the original page. And that's how we get past the server issues by using only .5 click button presses. I hope this was helpful and informative, thanks for your time. Category:Equations Category:Scientific theories